La jeune fille qui danse
by Kali Smith
Summary: OS se passant à côté de "Homoncules et Homonculus", fanfiction présente sur mon ancien compte, que je compte reprendre rècemment. Ou comment on peut croiser de troublants personnages au détour d'une ruelle...


- C'était très beau.

- Merci, jeune homme.

Jeune homme ? Il devait avoir près de 10 ans de plus qu'elle, qui n'avait l'air de n'avoir que 18 ans, au grand maximum.

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Et le vôtre ?

- Il ne vous dirait rien.

Quelle étrange conversation. Complèement hors norme. On ne pouvait dire qu'une conversation avec lui était ordinaire, mais là...c'était complètement déconnecté de la réalité.

- Depuis combien de temps...

- Je danse ? Depuis sans doute autant de temps que je respire.

- Et...

- Non, je ne crois pas.

Complètement...inhumain. Il se sentait comme enivré lui-même de l'ambiance qui régnait entre cette inconnue et lui.

- Vous...

- De partout et de nul part à la fois. Et...

- Sans doute de l'enfer, ou du champ de bataille du dieu des morts.

- ...

- Oui, c'est de l'alchimie. Vous connaissez ?

- J'ai pratiqué.

Ils répondaient l'un à l'autre à des questions qu'ils ne posaient même pas. Comme liés par un ruban télépathique, ils savaient ce qu'attendait de savoir l'autre.

- Bon... soupira-t-elle. Je suis décidée, je viens.

- Très bien.

Il lui offrit son bras, qu'elle saisit avec plaisir avant de se laisser entrainer dans son sillage.

-- -- -- -- --

- Qui est cette jeune fille ?

Le jeune homme jeta un regard noir à l'homme qui venait de parler, tranquillement adossé aux panneaux de bois de la facade d'un restaurant.

- Tu sais qu'il n'est pas question de la faire entrer maintenant, le restaurant est fermé et nous ne pouvons pas accepter de personnel venant de l'extérieur pour les raisons que tu connais.

- Elle fera une exception.

Il passa à côté de lui, tenant toujours l'inconnue par le bras, puis ouvrit la porte et s'effaça afin de la laisser rentrer. Elle passa silencieusement devant lui, puis s'arrêta à l'entrée de la grand salle alors que les employés finissaient de mettre les dernières décorations. Alors que retentissait le "clac !" sec de la porte d'entrée et que son compagnon la rejoignait, elle ôta son masque et regarda, comme pétrifiée, tout ce monde de ses yeux que tout le monde croyait aveugles.

- Qui est cette jeune femme ? questionna la belle rousse d'une douce voix.

- Notre nouvelle employée.

-- -- -- -- --

_"Il sera un jour une puissance infinie, détenue par une jeune femme d'une grande beauté et d'une sagesse infinie, assistée de maints compagnons fidèles. Elle sauvera ce monde en anéantissant ceux qui murmurent dans les profondeurs. Cette prophétie, cette légende commence ainsi._

_Dans un monde où roulent bien des véhicules étranges dans des villes gigantesques peuplées de hautes tours qui semble chatouiller la voûte céleste, dans ce monde où l'alchimie est une légende et où règne la plus inepte des sciences, vivait une jeune fille ravissante, descendante du plus grand alchimiste de tous les temps. Elle-même, extrèmement douée, a perdu tout espoir, toute foi en la vie, et vit pour exaucer son dernier souhait: Mourir en donnant la vie. Pour cela, elle décida de créer un homoncule."_

Les petites silhouettes du jeu d'ombres dansaient sur le mur, contant la prophétie en même temps que la jeune femme masquée. La foule bruissait mais ne manquait aucun des mots de la conteuse, pendus à ses lèvres. Quelques domestiques qui se retrouvaient sans labeur se tenaient sur les côtés de la scène, masqués par l'obscurité, et écoutaient attentivement cette légende de leur monde qui, ils le voyaient maintenant, présentait de nombreuses ressemblances avec la vie de leur maitresse. La rousse elle-même, postée derrière les rangs à observer les réactions du public, était troublée de cette similarité étrange.

Les clients du restaurant poussaient des soupirs, se dressaient sur leur fauteuil, retenaient leur souffle au gré des phrases de l'histoire, alors que nombreux la connaissaient parfaitement, pris par le talent de la danseuse.

_"...Et c'est alors que dans un acte de courage poignant, elle se rua sur cet homme, l'empoigna à la gorge et se jeta dans le cratère, désirant en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec ces monstruosités. Elle ne détourna les yeux vers l'entrée du volcan qu'une seule et unique seconde, rivant ses yeux dorés dans ceux de son amant, et seul le vent entendit ses derniers mots, et les emporta vers le ciel. Il se raidit, ayant lu sur ses lèvres ce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre dans de telles circonstances et..."_

La jeune fille monta lentement les escaliers, ne souhaitant nullement entendre comment se finirait sa vie. Car il était évident que cette demoiselle contait sa vie aux oreilles attentives du public.

_"...telle un phénix, elle jaillit des flammes et monta vers le ciel, les yeux fermés, aussi belle qu'une déesse. En un instant, elle ressentit tout, vit tout, entendit tout. Elle était, véritablement, devenue une divinité. Puis le cri d'espoir de son amant atteignit ses oreilles et elle redescendit vers le sol, ouvrant doucement ses yeux qui passèrent du mercure à l'or en fusion, scintillant magnifiquement. Elle posa délicatement ses pieds sur la roche de la montagne et courut éperdument pour se jeter dans les bras de celui qui avait bien cru devenir fou de tristesse. Ils le sentaient tous, le monde était purifié, sans trace de ces êtres infâmes qui avaient bien failli détruire leur pays et le monde par la même occasion. Elle descendit au bas de la montagne rejoindre les autres, enlacée par son aimé, puis s'arrêta devant l'envie, toujours accroupi. _

_L'homonculus leva son regard honteux et craintif vers elle, qui lui attrapa doucement le bras pour le relever. Sans un mot, elle lui avait exprimé son pardon et il laissa aller son coeur récement acquis dans une étreinte reconnaissante, se sentant enfin entier, comme les autres qui se relevaient lentement affichant une sourire heureux. Ils étaient vivants, entiers, libres, et le sentaient."_

-- -- -- -- --

La danseuse soupira, puis enleva son masque et le jeta sur son lit, se regardant dans le miroir de ses yeux blancs et sans vie. Elle attendait en vain le jour où elle aurait le loisir de regarder son visage lisse vieillir et se flétrir, comme celui de toute personne normale.

Elle rit. Comme si une personne normale désirait se voir vieillir !

- Insensé, prononça-t-elle à voix haute, dans le silence de sa nouvelle chambre.

Sa nouvelle chambre... Elle ne se doutait pas, lorsqu'elle avait rejoint l'angle de rue où elle avait coutume de danser, qu'elle rencontrerait une âme soeur, une personne capable de comprendre ses pensées sans qu'elle ne les formule et inversement. Pfff...

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois puis enfila une robe légère avant de sortir faire un tour en moto.

-- -- -- -- --

_Je suis là. Là. J'ouvre les yeux, puis les referme. Je regarde autour de moi. Je flotte dans une immensité vide et bleue. Je ne respire pas et ne sens pas davantage mon coeur battre. Le temps s'est comme arrêté dans cet étrange espace._

_Je referme et rouvre mes yeux à nouveau._

_Je suis assise sur un canapé - Je me vois de l'extérieur. Je suis la seule à être sobre. Autour de moi, mon âme soeur se fait peloter par balai brosse, son amante est couchée sur son amie aux cheveux noirs, ivre morte, tandis que celle aux cheveux ondulés flirte avec son compagnon à la crinière rouge, riant idiotement sans cesse. Je sens dans cette scène un flottement, comme si elle n'était pas réelle._

_La joyeuse scène se déchire et l'air heureux de piano qui résonnait en arrière-plan s'estompe sous une mélodie effrayante, mais ne disparait pas. Une horrible voix se fait entendre directement à l'intérieur de mon cerveau, et je comprend qu'il s'agit de la mienne, ou plutôt de celle de mon inconscient, qui me dit ce que je ne veux pas entendre._

_"Ils ne sont qu'illusions", murmure-t-elle insidieusement, "Ils ne t'aideront pas, ile te tueront eux-même lorsqu'ils sauront qui tu es, ne compte pas sur un bonheur inexistant" répète-t-elle comme une mélopée, me brisant ce qu'il me reste de coeur._

_Je ferme les yeux, puis les rouvre pour la troisième fois._

_Je hurle._

_Devant moi se trouve une horrible charnier, des centaines de corps humains de tous âges pourrissant ensemble. L'odeur est insoutenable. Mais ce qui provoque mon hurlement, c'est que tous ces cadavres putréfiés ont mon visage._

_Je me sens devenir folle._

-- -- -- -- --

- Réveille-toi ! Mais réveille-toi, que je te dis !

- Aaaaaïeuh ! Il n'était pas nécessaire de me gifler, je m'étais réveillé !

- Je t'ai giflé pendant un quart d'heure avant que tu ne te réveilles.

- Malade mental !

- ...

Après cet échange brusque, elle se leva et se passa les mains sur ses joues brûlantes.

- Tu...

- Je rêvais de...enfin...j'ai fait un affreux cauchemar.

- Ca je l'ai senti, j'en ai encore en tête les images. Mais...

- Non, il n'a pas...vraiment...de sens particulier pour moi.

- Tu mens.

Elle se tourna subrepticement vers lui et gémit siencieusement. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire...

- Tu es une chimère. Un homonculus.

Surprise qu'il ait aussi bien pu lire en elle, elle acquiesca silencieusement puis commença à lui raconter, d'une voix hachée, ce secret parfois si pénible, insoutenable.

- Ca remonte maintenant à bien trop longtemps. Tellement longtemps que j'en ai oublié la durée, et bien d'autres détails, d'ailleurs... Je me suis réveillé dans une sombre salle, avec cet aspect et une furieuse envie de sexe. Un homme blond, ses cheveux longs et lisses glissant sur son habit, me présenta à une jeune femme grande, très belle, ses cheveux rouges attachés en chouette lâche sur son épaule. Elle s'appelait Pride, dit-il. Tout ce que j'arrivais à comprendre, c'est que j'étais...j'étais un homonculus. Lust, la luxure. D'après ce qu'on m'a expliqué par la suite, cet homme avait, grâce à son pouvoir, créé une chimère d'homonculus et d'humain, avec une jeune femme qui eut le malheur de lui plaire...moi. Mais je ne me souvenais de rien. Plus tard, poussée par ma part humaine, je l'ai trahi et il m'a tué...enfin, a aspiré la pierre philosophale, l'homonculus en lui, puis a abandonné son ancien repaire. Mais il ne m'avait pas entièrement tué. Mon corps humain restait là, sans mon pouvoir d'homonculus, mais je pouvais toujours me régénérer à volonté et je n'ai plus jamais vieilli après ce jour. Le plus grand changement résidait dans le fait que je sentais mon esprit totalement libre, comme si notre père à nous, les homonculus, me tenait le crâne dans un étau et influençait mes pensées, mes choix. Et je pouvais utiliser l'alchimie, aussi. Depuis, j'ai connu bien des hommes et des femmes, à commencer par celui qui m'a aidé à réfléchir par moi-même et à me rebeller, mais je n'ai pu que les regarder se faner puis mourir, alors qu'aucune ride, même pas celle de la tristesse, ne venait orner mon visage, comme si le temps coulait sur moi. J'ai dû supporter toute cette injustice toute seule, et j'en ai fini par me hair.

Elle baissa la tête, presque sûre que ça allait le faire partir en courant, et sursauta puis hoqueta de surprise en sentant sa main relever son menton puis ses lèvres sur les siennes y déposer un chaste baiser de réconfort.

- Ce n'est aucunement ta faute. Et ne t'en fais pas, nous aussi on a un crétin qui ne meurt pas ici, lui murmura-t-il avant de la serrer contre lui.

- Merci...merci, Kimblee.

-- -- -- -- --

Asari: Nan, il ne va pas quitter Sacha pour sortir avec elle XD C'était un **chaste baiser de réconfort**.

_Ouais ouais..._


End file.
